.50 Caliber BMG Regulation Act of 2004
The .50 Caliber BMG Regulation Act of 2004 is a law in the state of California that effectively banned all .50 BMG-caliber rifles from being sold in the state. The law took effect on January 1, 2005."2007 Dangerous Weapons Control Law: 12275 thru 12290 Assault Weapons" California Penal Code at the State Attorney General web site Background The legislature of California declared that "proliferation and use" of .50 BMG rifles posed a terrorist threat, as well as a threat to the "health, safety, and security of all residents" of California. The act required existing .50 BMG rifles to be registered with the state and prohibited the sale of any rifle after the ban went into effect. To quote the state web site, the act "regulates the .50 BMG rifles in essentially the same manner as assault weapons.""Frequently Asked Questions - .50 BMG Rifle Registration" at California State Attorney General web site. The law specifically allowed a registration period of one year, now passed, to register any such firearms, after which unregistered weapons would become illegal firearms. Definitions .50 BMG rifles are defined in the act as "a centerfire rifle that can fire a .50 BMG ." “.50 BMG cartridge” is defined as a cartridge that is designed and intended to be fired from a centerfire rifle and that meets all of the following criteria: (1) It has an overall length of from the base to the tip of the bullet. (2) The bullet diameter for the cartridge is from .510 to, and including, . (3) The case base diameter for the cartridge is from to, and including, .804 inch. (4) The cartridge case length is . (PC § 12278.)California Firearms Laws Summary Booklet 2007 p. 15. Exceptions The law does not apply to the law enforcement officers with permission from their employing agencies. Exceptions are granted to rifles classified as antiques or Curio and Relics as defined by the BATFE. Out-of-state owners may bring .50 BMG rifles into the state for shooting competitions. Limited exceptions are granted for exhibitions, displays, and education projects sponsored by law enforcement or government agencies. Controversy As a result of the ban, the Barrett Firearms Company announced it would no longer sell to or service any of its rifles in the possession of any California government agency."Draws the Line" by Ronnie Barrett (Owner/CEO Barrett Firearms) in The Gun Zone Despite the legislature's claim of a terrorist threat, as of 2012, there have been no terrorist attacks involving a .50 BMG. In fact, not only has the .50 BMG never been used to harm or kill anyone in California, there is no record of a .50 BMG rifle ever being used in the United States to commit a crime."California Bans Gun Never Used for Crime""CALIFORNIA LEGISLATURE BANS .50 CALIBER GUNS; BILL NOW HEADS TO GOVERNOR SCHWARZENEGGER'S DESK""An Investigation of Fifty Caliber Rifle Capabilities" Alternative cartridges The .510 DTC Europ has since been introduced to take advantage of the highly specific language used in the act. The round provides almost identical ballistics and performance, but cannot be used in weapons chambered for .50 BMG. Barrett has since produced the .416 Barrett, a necked-down .50 BMG case using a .416 caliber bullet, which is not subject to the .50 BMG Act because of the smaller caliber. It has the benefit of having a flatter trajectory than the .50 BMG. See also * 12 mm caliber References External links * Text of Law * California Department of Justice Firearms Division Category:United States firearms law 50 Category:2004 in law Category:2004 in California